Veteran Anjanath
Veteran Anjanath is a subspecies of the Anjanath that has a much stronger flame sac that also produces explosive powder. It is much larger than the regular Anjanath but it is much slower in its attacks: until enraged. Physiology Veteran Anjanath has a pitch black hue, dark red scales, sharp spikes running across its body, and its fire sac on its throat is constantly glimmering orange with embers constantly emitting from it. Abilities Veteran Anjanath is much slower, but as a result of this, its attacks are much more devastating, its fire state is always present with its flaming state replaced with explosive powder and the usage of blue fire. Attacks Has all the attacks that Anjanath has except all Anjanath enraged moves apply to Veteran Anjanath 24/7 without stop. When enraged, its flame sac will start sizzling white embers and can shoot out white fire: its sail will also have glowing white veins that fade in and out constantly: indicating that Veteran Anjanath can start using white fire. 180 Epic Fire Beam: It can shoot its fire beam in a 180 degrees angle from left to right. Vertical Fire Beam: It shoots its fire beam downwards before turning to a hunters position and then shooting the beam vertically. (this is identical to the 4th gen Black Gravios attack). Azure Flame Wall: It will shoot a burst of blue fire that form into a large firewall that travels at a certain direction at rapid speeds before fading. Inflicts Fireblight. Azure Stream Burst: Shoots a short burst of blue flame that bounce around the area before fading after 10 seconds. Inflicts Fireblight Triple Nuclear Shootout: It will shoot out three explosive projectiles that explode into large AOEs. Inflicts Blastblight. Omega Nuclear Breath: It will rear upwards for a few seconds before then shooting a massive ball of blastblight in a straight line, this explodes into a colossal AOE. Inflicts Blastblight. Mega Double Stomp: It will stomp onto the ground and then stomp onto the ground with its other leg. Causes Quake. Mega Tail Slam: It will rear its tail upwards before then turning around to aim its tail at a hunter and then it will slam its tail: causing a large AOE of Quake. Nuclear Snot: If its nose is unveiled, it will shoot out freckles of snot covered in blastblight powder. This lingers for 30 seconds before fading, getting near this will explode into a large AOE. Explosive Bite: It can bite and then will unleash a large explosion from where it bitten. Inflicts Blastblight. Explosive Fusion Ball: It will aim at a hunter and vertically shoot a large blazing ball with blue and orange fire that explode into a colossal AOE, leaving a trail of blue fire and orange fire all across the area that melts through the hunters health like butter in a microwave. This lasts for 20 seconds: meaning a good idea would be to get out of the radius of the AOE. White Flame Spewage: If its in its white fire state, it can spew out a dosage of white flame that travel all the way until it hits the map borders: a single second within white fire zaps away 1/3 of the hunters HP no matter what armour they have. Inflicts Fireblight. White Flame Stream: It will shoot out a streaming beam of white fire that travels in a 180 degrees angle and never fade away until it hits the map borders: a second within the white fire erases 1/3 of your health no matter what: making this attack extremely dangerous and can triple cart a team single handedly. Explanation An Anjanath that visited the Elders Recess and consumed ember crystals that strengthed its flame sac while adding additional properties that unveil explosive powder: this combined with the high levels of bioenergy that this species retains has allowed it to grow larger than the standard counterparts. Behavior It is not as aggressive to humans as much as the regular Anjanath due to their larger size, however, to larger creatures, they're utterly relentless and will obliterage opponents on sight. Role in the Food Chain Minimal - Extremely Low - Low - Average - High - (Extremely High) - Apex - Legend Main Prey: Whatever it can kill Arch-Rivals: Other equally matched predators Tracks: Ember pile, Veteran fur Habitat Dwells within arid regions and has never been seen outside of such locales, although there have been alleged sightings of it in the Ancient Forest. Notes - It is a subspecies of Anjanath. Category:Monster Creation Category:Brute Wyvern Category:Subspecies Category:Large Monster Category:ElusiveSeeker Category:5 Star Level Monster Category:Fireblight Monster Category:Fire Element Monster Category:Blastblight Monster